koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Ping
Guan Ping is one of the six characters to become fully-playable in Dynasty Warriors 5. He has appeared as a generic in the games since Dynasty Warriors 2. He is Guan Yu's adopted son who aspires to one day be as great as his father. He seems to have feelings for Xing Cai. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 19 years old and his height is 176 cm (a little over 5'9"). His height in Kessen II is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). Role in Games :"Lend me your courage, if only for a moment." :::―Xing Cai talking about Guan Ping, at Bai Di Castle. Dynasty Warriors Guan Ping begins his story trying to prove that he is a worthy heir to his adopted father, Guan Yu. He fights in his father's stead at Chang Ban and actively pursues Cao Cao when he tries to escape from Chi Bi. Becoming a trusted general for Shu, he meets Xing Cai for the first time at Mt. Ding Jun and they begin to trust one another. Shortly after, he is ordered by Zhuge Liang to accompany his father at Fan Castle. Although the youth and Shu's men bravely drive back the combined Wu and Wei armies, Guan Yu is wounded by Lu Xun's group and dies shortly after the battle. To avenge him, Guan Ping aids the assault at Yi Ling. In his ending, Wu falls and Guan Ping swears with Xing Cai to continue working for his father's dream: a world ruled by Shu. He shares his Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends with his father and Xing Cai. Stationed within Mai Castle, they are heavily surrounded by Lu Meng's forces. Guan Yu orders his men to hold out until reinforcements arrive. However, their allies' entry points are blocked by Wu. The father orders his son to head through the north-eastern road and cut open a path for the coming Shu soldiers, resting the fate of the battle on Guan Ping's shoulders. If all three entry points are opened, the three oath brothers reunite with Xing Cai and Zhang Bao assisting them. Together, they counter Cao Ren and Lu Meng's pincer attack and cause the elder strategist's death. After the battle, he still believes in hope for the future. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Ping, though with no personal Musou mode, has special in-battle dialogue with his father. This time his father orders him to his side at Fan Castle. Guan Ping triggers the flood attack on Cao Ren's men and storms the castle. Though it is possible to ensure his survival during the battle, he will not appear at any time after the battle. He is also one of the generals who reinforces Jing Province. Warriors Orochi Guan Ping, wanting to avenge his lost comrades from Shu, reinforces Huang Zhong at Jing Province in Warriors Orochi. Their army is being attacked by one of Orochi's men, Cao Pi. Exhausted from defeating several enemies at once, Nobunaga Oda saves him and rides away. Later in the same battle, Guan Ping is again surrounded by enemy forces while traveling through a garrison and is saved a second time by Nobunaga. After they drive Cao Pi off, the Shu generals join Nobunaga's army in gratitude. Guan Ping continues to serve and respect Nobunaga. Despite being one of his closest generals, second to only Mitsuhide Akechi and Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Nobunaga, in his cold and stern tone, points out at Koshi Castle that Guan Ping is not a leader, but a follower, and also asking him if that is what he aspires to be. Guan Ping angrily rebuttals with saying that he isn't one, and is challenged by Nobunaga to prove it to him. Guan Ping continues to serve the Samurai forces in Warriors Orochi 2 and is one of the starting characters of the faction. He volunteered to support Sakon's desire to rescue Zhang Jiao from Dong Zhuo. When Sakon hurries to meet Nobunaga's reinforcements, Guan Ping serves as the guardian for the ally main camp and vows to stop any who come his way. In one of the game's Dream Modes, he teams up with Cao Pi and Gracia to prove themselves worthy successors to their fathers. Guan Yu challenges his son to defend Liu Chan from their assault and personally defeat several enemies. When they face each other for a duel, Guan Yu encourages his son to let loose and demonstrate his full potential. If he succeeded in the previous mission, his father will state that he's proud of him. Kessen Guan Ping appears as Guan Yu's adopted son in Kessen II. His father introduces him early in the game as a promising youth. In the Japanese script, he addresses his father in an informal way (oyaji, オヤジ) and their relationship is seen on a more brotherly level. He is in Guan Yu's army at all times and leads his own cavalry unit. Guan Ping starts as a relatively weak general, but, with enough patience, he can be just as fearsome as his father. His maximized statistics can be seen when he's an enemy in Wei's story. Character Information Personality In the Dynasty Warriors series, Guan Ping is a stalwart and brave general. He idolizes his father, striving to live up to his father's image. He is humble to his peers and acts in a chivalrous manner. Due to his youth, however, he can be quite naive and reckless on the field. Though it's rarely mentioned, he also has a slight inferiority complex with being single. He speaks in a formal, archaic warrior's tongue in the Japanese script. His relationship with Xing Cai can be interpreted as either friendly comradeship or a platonic romance. Both warriors are the same age, act very respectful to one another, and share similar responsibilities to their country. In the all women's dream mode in Warriors Orochi Z, the participants fight against their loved ones from the opposite gender. Jokingly, he faces her to prove the power of men. Appearance Guan Ping's alternate color scheme for his first outfit features a predominately crimson and brown gradient. His hairband turns white, and his armor is tinted as silver with bronze outlining. His pants turn into a duller olive green shade, and his boots gain a white hue. His alternate outfit visually looks the same, except he gains new additions that are fashioned after his father. Guan Ping wears head-ware that resembles his parent's and his clothing is the same colors used for Guan Yu. The main difference between Guan Yu's design is the golden pattern covering Guan Ping's sleeves. The secondary shade for his outfit is mostly white and with bright green highlights. The golden pattern extends to the lower part of his robe. Voice Actors * Bryce Papenbrook - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Seo Yun Seon - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Ryohei Nagao - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Kessen II (Japanese) * Nobutoshi Canna - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Guan Ping (Quotes) *"This is where I show you my true strength!" *"Don't give in! Our bravery shall overwhelm the enemy!" *"Father, preparations are complete." :"Mmm. If we time this right, the water will devastate them." :"Father. When the battle is over, could you please teach me to play Go?" :"Sure... that sounds like it would be very enjoyable indeed." ::~~Guan Ping and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Lady Nō, you are safe!" :"Oh, you came to meet me? How adorable..." :"Adorable? I-er-no-well... Do you really think so?" ::~~Nō and Guan Ping; Warriors Orochi Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Guan Ping jumps in the air and slams down making a shockwave. : , : A upward swing knocking foes in air. : , , ( , , ): Juggles sword between hands while advancing then slams sword on the ground with a shockwave. : , , , ( , , ): Swings 360 degrees knocking opponents back, can be repeated three additional times in a combo. : , , , , : Jumps upward with a small tornado taking opponents with it. : , , , , , : Guan Ping leaps into the air and throws his sword into the ground, creating an explosion. : : Spins around advancing with sword out. : , : Guan Ping brings his sword down in a straight line, in mid-air. : , : Jump, followed by three spins with an advancing weapon. Horse Moveset : : Ping leans to each side, and brings his sword in a horizontal swipe. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to both sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: one, solid strike with his sword. Flings officers away. *His C1 and C5 are placed in front of Guan Ping in Dynasty Warriors 5, though has been adjusted to be a bit closer in relation to Guan Ping in the Warriors Orochi games. *His C4 originally had four consecutive hits of activated elements in the original Warriors Orochi, though has been degraded to having element activation at the last hit. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Lu Meng, Xu Huang, Cao Ren, and Ling Tong. See Cloned Moveset#Polearm for more details. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, holding his spear in a defensive position while he runs. ::Dashing : Quickly hits with both sides of his weapon, bottom end first and then the bladed end. Performs the motion with the weapon held horizontally. ::Dashing : Running overhead smack of the ground. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Guan Ping's main weakness in his moveset is his speed and, at times, accuracy. His C1 and C5 attacks both include either a small, lifting quake or lifting tornado. The projectiles are placed relatively far in front of him. This makes judging where to apply the attack difficult. Guan Ping is vulnerable to enemy attacks with his C1 as it has a slow activation time. To cure these weaknesses, a light weapon is recommended. Wind Scroll is also not a bad idea since he has short range. Guan Ping's main strength, however, can be his range capabilities. His entire C4 knocks enemies that take on the hits fly far backwards and should be the main crowd clearer attack string in his moveset. This works especially well in conjunction with orbs such as the Ice Orb, for a chance for all four strikes to hit, or the Shadow Orb. His C6 comes with a built-in Fire element. Unlike other characters, however, the entire chain of his C3 is not the greatest stall move for officers as it sports a small accuracy ratio. The ending shockwave, however, can break their guard and stun enemies. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Ping's attacks have wider arcs of range, as the halberd he uses has more reach than his previous sword. Guan Ping shares a polearm moveset. No elements come with Guan Ping's fighting style but a giant shockwave accompanies his strong . Skills that he can use to increase his Sepcial Attacks are Shadow and Multiple Shadow. These allows him to create clones that follow his every movement during his True Speed. Warriors Orochi In the original Warriors Orochi, Guan Ping was widely considered the highest ranked, second to Diao Chan on the unofficial tier list. Before the Warriors Orochi 2 de-powering of most characters' movesets, Guan Ping's C4 was considered to be very strong and useful due to its element-activated attacks. Maximization for Guan Ping is obviously with the latter attack. Maximum Agility may make his charge attacks too fast and it is recommended to be kept down to a lower level. Elements such as Slay, Fire, and Bolt are also ideal for Guan Ping. They can also help out most other charges. In Warriors Orochi 2, some changes have been made to Guan Ping's moveset. The only attacks with element activation, unless equipped with the Almighty skill, are his C3's shockwave ending and the last swing of his C4 chain. He is one of the only characters to still retain elemental activation to his C2, though as it's sluggish and does low damage. Luckily, his C6 still retains its fire explosion and helps drain enemies' life. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Young Dragon *Stage: Escape from Chi Bi (Shu) *Location: Near the middle of the map. *Requirements: Defeat all generals, not including sub-generals. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Guan Ping was Guan Yu's first biological son. Little information was recorded for him and his only mention was that he was with his father at Maicheng after their defeat from Cao Ren and Lu Meng's forces. In 219, both he and his father were captured by Eastern Wu and were executed by Sun Quan soon after. A few tales say that he was a good older brother to Guan Xing but the claims lack evidence to support them. In the Sui Dynasty of China, Guan Yu received a deification as the God of Loyalty and Righteousness. Guan Ping has been paired with Zhou Cang (and even sometimes Liao Hua), appearing in temples of worship with their leader. The trio would appear together at times in portraits as well. In a contrast of colors, Guan Ping's face is painted white in tradition, Zhou Cang in black, and Guan Yu in shades of red. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Years of Service :"This man is named Guan too, and these are his sons, Guan Ning, a student of letters, and Guan Ping, the junior, a student of martial arts." :"I wish my second son could enter General Guan’s service. I wonder if it would be possible." :::―Guan Yu and Guan Ding negotiating Ping's entering of Liu Bei's service. Guan Ping was the son of Guan Ding, a farmer who lived north of the Yellow River. He was the younger of two brothers, yet was not content with living as a farmer. Instead, he took a liking to the martial arts and strategies in warfare. Guan Yu made a visit to the farm in 200 AD, and Guan Ping's family greet the general and offer their home for the night. Liu Bei soon arrived to reunite with his sworn brother. Guan Yu mentioned Guan Ding having the same surname as him, and, in response, Guan Ding asked if Guan Ping could enter the service of Yu. Guan Yu accepted the offer and Guan Ping honored him as his father, and Liu Bei as his uncle. Around 201, Liu Bei gathered a force of several thousands, and, at Runan, planned to attack Cao Cao's forces at Xuchang. Guan Ping was chosen to join the expedition. Initially, Liu Bei defeated Cao Cao's fatigued troops before Xiahou Dun, slaughtering many at Runan, including the city's protector, Liu Pi. Liu Bei was forced to flee, but ran into a valley blocked by another Cao general, Zhang He. Here, Guan Ping, Guan Yu, and Zhou Cang led a troop of three hundred to rescue Liu Bei. Liu Bei's army united and sought refuge under Liu Biao. While staying with him, Liu Bei acquired the services of Zhuge Liang. In 207, Cao Cao led an army of one hundred thousand to attack Xinye, the city in which Liu Bei was occupying. Zhuge Liang, as the military executive, ordered Guan Ping and Liu Feng to take five hundred with flammable materials, and wait in an area beside the Bowang Slope. Xiahou Dun approached their position while pursuing Zhao Yun. Guan Ping ordered his men to set fire to the area, ensnaring Xiahou Dun's troops in a blazing inferno. The one-eyed general was able to flee with heavy losses. In the coming years, Guan Ping was actively chosen to accompany Liu Bei in numerous expeditions. On one occasion in Jingzhou, Guan Ping inspected two riverland generals, Gao Pei and Yang Huai, and found two concealed knives on their persons. Liu Bei had them executed. Guan Ping would also be paired with Liu Feng to repel some of Sun Quan's forces at Jing. Zhang Ren, after killing Pang Tong, was in close pursuit of a fleeing Liu Bei until Guan Ping and Liu Feng repelled him. Guan Ping then delivered Liu Bei's letter of Pang Tong's death to Zhuge Liang. Fan Castle After Sun Quan gained lands in Jingzhou, he sent Lu Su to negotiate its complete return to Wu with Guan Yu. Guan Ping, as well as strategist Ma Liang, advised Guan Yu not to meet with him, as they expected it would be a trap. Despite their warnings, Guan Yu chose to go to defend his own honor. Ma Liang advised him to take precautions and Guan Yu told his adopted son to follow him with five hundred skilled marine fighters. Guan Yu would signal for his retreat if needed. Though the signal was raised by Zhou Cang, the meeting was peaceful and the two rode back to Jingzhou. Guan Yu was ordered to attack Fan Castle after in 219. Originally, he made Mi Fang and Fu Shiren vanguard for the expedition, but the two were beaten for neglecting their duties with drunken shenanigans. Guan Ping and Liao Hua replaced them. The army set off for Xiangyang and the enemy general Cao Ren met them at Fancheng, and Guan Ping and Liao Hua lead the initial assault. They were able to rout Zhai Yuan and Xiahou Cun, and Guan Ping personally cut down the former general. Cao Ren lost half of his troops in the attack. Guan Ping also clashed blades with Pang De, but could not prevail over his opponent. When his father dueled Pang De the next day, Pang De started to beckoned his horse to flee after fifty bouts. Guan Yu pursued him and Guan Ping rode after them. Guan Ping perceived the fleeing general's intentions too late and his father suffered an arrow wound from Pang De. The father and son recover to eventually cause a great blow to Wei with Guan Yu's plan to use a water attack. With Pang De dead, the Shu army marched towards Fancheng itself but Guan Yu suffered a grievous arrow wound to his arm. Guan Ping ushered the famed surgeon, Hua Tuo, to mend his father's wound in chapter 75. Guan Ping repelled Xu Shang and faced Xu Huang. Guan Yu, still rehabilitating from his wounded, decided to duel Xu Huang in his son's place. The two faced each other in eighty bouts, but Guan Ping sounded the gong to stop the fight out of worry for his father's wound. The army was attacked on two sides by Cao Ren and fled. On the way, they were informed of Fu Shiren and Mi Fang's surrender. The fatigued troops fled to the city of Mai. Zhuge Jin was permitted to have a meeting with Guan Yu, but left after Guan Ping tried to attack him. With no aid coming from Shu, Guan Ping and his father bid their farewells to Zhou Cang and the other troops. He and his father fled with two hundred and suffered repeated attacks from Zhu Ran and Pan Zhang. At a place called the "Breach in the Rocks", Guan Yu was captured by Ma Zhong. Guan Ping, though left with no other men, rushed to his aid and fought bravely against his enemies. However, fatigue caught up with him, and he was captured by Zhu Ran and Pan Zhang. The father and son were brought to Sun Quan's tent, who attempted to incite them to surrender. However, the two decided to die in glory of Liu Bei's service. The two were beheaded in 220. Gallery Image:Guan Ping 5 Render.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Guan Ping DW6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Guanpingsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce. Image:Guanping-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters